


Corn,Carrots and ghoul sex on the Prydwen oh my

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Public Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Married Sex, Mentions of Vegtables as sex toys, Military Sex, More than one way to get your veggies, Public Sex, Reluctant, Risque Sex, Surprise endings, Vegetables, Voyeurism, consenual sex, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: It’s been 11 years since The lone wanderer name Elsa was made a Sentinel and fell in love with Gob. Now she’s been called to action to help serve beside Maxson in the Commonwealth but even with being busy and living along side 200+ people deployment can be lonely until 6 moths into her deployment Her ghoul husband Gob comes up to see her....and the two do a lot more than just talk in the shadows of the Prydwen’s hull and theyre not alone down there...





	Corn,Carrots and ghoul sex on the Prydwen oh my

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot of my F lone wander Elsa who’s story I shot start posting soon!

 

 

“Els what are you-“

Gob hissed as his wife shoved him up against a wall located in the Prydwen’s belly, her lips cut him off in a hot and fiery kiss, letting out a soft moan as her hands slipped up his shirt and ran up and down his chest, taking in the textured skin of his exposed muscle and remaining intact leather like skin.

 

Gob grunted and pulled away panting as he tangled his fingers into his wife hair as he painted bent down so his wife had better access to his face.

 

“Damn Els what’s gotten into you? I know you missed me but geez!”

 

Gob chuckled softly as he stared into his wife’s cinnamon colored eyes, before leaning into give her another kiss.

 

Elsa moaned as she placed her hands over her husband’s large ones and gently placed his hand on to her BOS covered breast making Gob gasp in surprise but his cock twitched in excitement as he blushed a warm pink.

 

“What are you thinking Els! W-We can’t do this here!”

 

Gob panted as his wife smirked and began kissing his neck and released one of his hands only to have her now free hand land on his upper thigh.

 

Gob squirmed and writhed in pleasure as Elsa sensually licked and sucked on the spot under his ears and lightly brushed up and down the inside of his thigh each time getting closer and closer to his cock.

 

“And why not?”

 

Elsa whispered as she gently nipped his Adam’s Apple and began to pet the front of her husband’s pants, tenderly caressing the barely noticeable outline of his cock.

 

“Some-Someone could walk- walk in on us!”

 

Gob groaned and struggled against his own pleasure and panted heavily as his cock began to harden.

 

“But Gobbie I’ve missed you! I haven’t seen you in 6 months and when your only private company is your boss who is barely old enough to not be your son and a chick who’s more into getting it on with local back water trap town ghoul mayor than me and a very Very openly gay man who’s going after the said mayor also....There’s only so much loneliness Corn fill baby. And the corn here is bigger and juicer but definitely doesn’t compare to you gobbie!”

 

Elsa sighed before she squeezed Gob’s hand that was on top of her breast and nibbled at his collarbone all while she stared up at him with pleading lustful eyes.

 

He bite his lip and struggled as he resisted looking down at his wife’s pleading gaze.

 

He knew this wrong but damn she knew how to make it feel so good!

 

“I don’t want to get you in trouble! Can’t we go back to your room or something?”

 

Gob pleaded as he somewhat voluntarily gave his wife’s breast a squeeze making Elsa bite her lip in delight.

 

“We’d have more luck sneaking into Fort strong with liberty prime.”

 

Elsa snickered as she pulled her head back and kissed her husband’s jaw tenderly.

 

Gob sighed and nodded as he finally gave into his wife’s pleading caresses.

 

“So how many ears of corn did ya go through?”

 

Gob whispered as he bent down and cupped his wife’s breast together and gave them a squeezed before leaning down lick her orange uniform covered breast.

 

Elsa shuddered and smiled lustfully as she squeezed his his now semi stiff cock firmly making Gob groan in pleasure.

 

“18 or so...big ones too! Fresh off the stalk.”

 

Elsa panted as Gob leaned in and kissed her neck as he let his right hand wander down the front of her jumpsuit and land at her crotch.

 

“Really? Can ya tell what they were like?”

 

Gob s

Whispered nervously as he looked up above them and to the side before he began stroking the spot where her clit would be, gently teasing her nub through her clothing.

 

“Had a healthy harvest this year! Got some fat, thick and strong ears this year! Almost had to get some mutfruit to help squeeze them in me!”

 

Elsa panted as gob grunted throusted his hip forward in excitement and his left hand massaged her breast roughly before unzipping the front of her uniform and marveled at her body.

 

“Yeah? Tell me how it felt the first time you ah...Played with your veggies.”

 

Gob blushed and leaned forward as he took a breast into his mouth after he had pushed her bra aside, leaving the one breast completely exposed.

 

Gob didn’t dare look up as he felt eyes land on them, now he didn’t care and in fact it made him want his wife more.

 

Elsa panted heavily as he husband pulled in her nipple with his teeth and his fingers dipped down into her panties and began caressing and rubbing her clit.

 

“The first time wasn’t planned...I was just so desperate! It was the end of the 1st month here in the commonwealth and hormones were running rampant inside after I had walked in a girl playing with herself in the shower with a big carrot and I thought about the that time you and I had harvested that big ole carrot and I teased you about how it would put you out of business and you then fucked me-UGH-Raw with it!”

 

Elsa gasped gob slipped two fingers inside of her pussyand vegans fingering her gently as she struggled to unzip his pants and free his cock.

 

“I remember that...You looked so damn good all stretched and wet... I’m not sure if I can hold out much longer babe...I don’t want o ruin this by-“

 

Elsa grabbed his face and roughly kissed him, their tongues tangled together as she pulled off most of her uniform and grabbed Gob’s hand stopping him from fingering her to her brink.

 

“Fuck me gob! Just fuck me!”

 

Elsa panted as she panted for moment before kissing him again before gob picked her up and set her on top of a closed fat man crate.

 

“I can feel someone watching us.”

 

Gob whispered heavily as he lined his cock up with his wife’s entrance, he lifted his Ice blue eyes to meet hers and smiled as she nodded before he gently pushed himself into her,stopping half way and gently pulling back and spreading her juices all over his cock before pressing back into her.

 

“Kinda hot isn’t it? Knowing someone’s watching a Capital Wasteland ghoul make love to the Only East coast BOS Sentinel! On the Prydwen of all places!”

 

Elsa moaned hotly as Gob kissed her cheek and began to thrust inside her, taking the time to wrap his arms around her tightly and kiss her once more on the lips before increasing the strength of his thrust.

 

“I love you Els! I’ve missed you so bad my beautiful baby Smoothskin!”

 

Gob whimpered as he clung to his wife body as Elsa begged his to increase his speed.

 

“I’ve missed you Gobbie! I love you but please please pound me harder!”

 

Elsa panted and she wrapped her legs around gobs waist and help on to him for dear life and gob moved to lean forward and answered her pleas.

 

The slickness and warmth of his wife’s vag as insane but the soft pillow like feeling and vice like tightness was unbelievable. Gina eyes rolled back in his head as she dug her nails in his back and began whispering g his name over and over agin, struggling to remain quiet.

 

“I can’t hold out much longer Gobbie! I’m not designed for endurance!”

 

Elsa whimpered as she buried her face into his ne k.

 

“Good because I’m going to com e very...very soon! I’m sorry but I can’t hold back much longer! I wish could but-“

 

Elsa squealed and her walls clamped around him almost painfully tight as they convulsed as she came on his cock.

 

Gob slowed his thrusted as he squeezed his wife with all his might and kissed his wife through her orgasm before he picked back up the pace. With in minutes he was gasping for air and he swore and gasped his wife named as he felt himself spill his load into his wife’s pussy.

 

“Gob...”

 

“Elsa...My sweet sweet Elsa...”

 

“I love you Gobbie! I really really love you.”

 

Elsa sighed happily as she leaned her forehead against her husband’s, kissing the spot where his nose should’ve been had he had one.

 

Gob smiled and carefully pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants and pulled out a clean bar towel that was ever present with him.

 

After the two cleaned up and got redress’s they headed up to the main deck for fresh air.

 

“I love you Elsa...even with as crazy as you are...”

 

Elsa snickered and blushed as she looked around. Her face heated up when she locked eyes with a certain bright blue eyed red headed scribe who was making her way towards the two.

 

“So you remember how we felt like we were being watched? I think I know who it was!” Elsa hissed as she hugged her husband tightly.

 

“You guys are so in love!Its kinda nice to see two people who aren’t afraid to be so open with their relationship ship...If you know what I mean.”

 

The scribe cooed as she smiled at the two warmly before wiggling her eyebrows and stepping closer to two.

 

Gob blushed and tried to keep his composure as he held out his hand to the red headed woman.

 

“I’m Gob, Elsa’s Husband...and yeah We’re pretty crazy about each other!”

 

Gob chuckled nervously as his wife detached herself from him and smiled knowingly at Haylen.

 

“How’s it going Scribe Carrot top?”

 

Elsa smirked and whines at Haylen whom blushed furiously and looked down at her feet for a moment before looking back up.

 

“Doing Great There Sentinel! How’s the Corn crops out there?”

 

Haylen smirked before letting out a giggle just as Elsa let out a shirking laugh.

 

“Corn is doing great! But remember Scribe You get the most out of a carrot if you administer it orally.”

 

Elsa snickered as she hugged the woman, leaving poor gob dazed and confused at the sight before him....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
